Transformers Prime Persona 3: The Dark Hour
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: Shane Jetlagg returns to Jasper after ten years, but discovers things aren't all as they seem when the clock strikes midnight. Will she aid the mysterious group AUTOBOTS in solving this mystery? TFP HumanformersXPersona 3 Cross. Rated M for blood, violence, some language just in case.
1. Return to Jasper

Author's Note: This is my first crossover, and I hope I do a good job. Anyway, this is the TFP Humanformers crossed with Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3, with a few original characters in the mix. Follows almost the same plot as Persona 3, with a few notable changes. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Return to Jasper

_…_

_"I just…put it to my head…and pull the trigger… No…no chickening out…"_

_…_

_"…I…I-I can't do it…"_

* * *

Ten years…had it really been that long?

Shane Jetlagg felt like it wasn't too long at all since she decided to return to Jasper, Nevada after a stay in Arizona. But what made her want to come back to this small, sleepy town? Family issues? Well…she didn't really have a family to begin with, except for the people that raised her since she was a baby and their daughter whom she considered an older sister.

Oh…now she remembered the reason.

She got some strange message in the mail that urged her to come to Jasper. The strangest thing was…there was no return address, and when she asked the mailman about it, he didn't remember sending that velvet-y-blue envelope to her mailbox. Shane wasn't one to believe in the supernatural, but she knew there was something freaky going on, and maybe going to Jasper would clear things up.

As she fueled up her motorcycle at a gas station, she stared at the message that came in the velvet envelope. To her surprise, it provided a name and address of someone named "Optimus Prime" that the letter told her she "needed to find at once". However, the message told her that before she found him, she needed to go to the police station. Why give an address of someone you never met? Why tell you to find them at once but go to the police station first? Was she going to be given further instruction?

Maybe this Optimus Prime guy…maybe he was playing a prank…then again…maybe not.

Shoving the letter back into her pocket, she placed her helmet on her head and revved the engine on her beloved motorcycle before hopping on it and driving away. Jasper was still far, and it probably wouldn't be until right around midnight before she arrived. Would the police station be open at that time? Only one way to find out…

Shane remembered that she stayed in Jasper until she was about ten years old. It was weird…she couldn't even remember the reason why she left in the first place. Her adoptive family wouldn't divulge into the details, but rumors spread that it had to do with an accident on the bridge. Then again, she wasn't one to divulge into the past anyway, so right now she had to focus on finding Jasper's police station.

* * *

Was it her, or did the moon seem a little larger than usual? Maybe that was the thing about small towns…maybe the moon just always appeared huge compared to the small buildings. Shane glanced down at her watch and found it to be one minute to midnight. Well, she would find the police station, find a motel, and head to the address on the letter in the morning. She decided to cruise through the streets, as to not wake the residents.

Even though it was normal for small towns, the quiet got on her nerves. Maybe living in the city for a while made her so used to noise, even at night, that the quiet felt too odd. Since she was going to the police station, she thought, they could take a look at that message and prove whether or not it was genuine. However…just as she was nearing the corner and getting the police station sign into her sights…

…Her motorcycle suddenly quit on her.

Shane grunted and managed to slow it down with her feet, slow enough for her to jump off and land not-so-softly onto the pavement. Her bike fell over and skidded loudly, breaking the side mirror and scratching the paint. Great…hopefully there was a repair shop around here. And that was when she took notice of her surroundings…at how completely different they were…

The sky changed to an eerie dark green…and the moon…the moon looked even larger and was a frightening shade of pale yellow. The ground had fog around it…and it and some of the buildings had splotches of what looked like blood everywhere; it was a good thing her jacket was leather. She knew she saw just a few people walking around; in their places were what looked like coffins. She suddenly glanced at her watch and found it stuck on midnight; it wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tapped on it.

"…What the hell…?" Shane muttered to herself. "What's going on?"

Walking over and picking up her damaged motorcycle, Shane decided to walk the rest of the way to the police station. During her walk, she encountered one of the coffins and knocked on it, but there was no answer. Weird…the sky and streets changing, people changing into coffins, and electronic devices quitting…what kind of town was this? She blew some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and kept walking until she got to the front door of the station.

"Hello?" Shane called out as she opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. "Can someone tell me what's going on outside?"

Not getting an answer, she walked inside and found the building uncomfortably dark. There was no one in sight, actually finding one or two coffins. She walked past the front desk when she suddenly felt like she was being watched…

"Good evening…" A small voice called out.

Shane gasped and turned back towards the front desk, now suddenly finding it occupied. But it wasn't an adult… Instead, she found a young girl, maybe ten or eleven, leaning over it and holding a thin book, which resembled a sign-in book. The girl had long black hair with a thin strand of dark red, ivory skin, a dress of vertical black and white stripes, and a mole above her left cheek. But what was most striking was her eyes… Her left eye was blue…but her right eye was blood-red. An eerie smile appeared on her lips as she motioned for Shane to take the book.

"…If you wish to proceed…then you must sign this contract." The girl opened the book to reveal some type of contract and a pen. She suddenly laughed and her smile didn't fade. "Don't worry…it just states that you must take responsibility for your actions from here on…no matter what path you take."

Shane didn't know where this kid came from or why she wanted her to sign this so-called contract…but maybe she should play along and see what would happen next. Taking the pen, she quietly took the contract and set in on the counter, signing with her full name…even though she didn't really like her full name.

_Shanedoah Marjorie Jetlagg_

The ink barely dried before the mysterious girl giggled and closed the book before it seemingly disappeared in the air. "…And so it begins…"

Before Shane could ask her who she was or what was going on, the girl disappeared, seemingly melting into the darkness. Was she a ghost? Was she hallucinating all of this?

"…Who's there!?"

Shane gasped and jerked her head towards the hallway of the station, where she could see the shape of a woman stepping into the moonlight. Judging from what she could see on her clothes, this had to be one of the officers who worked at the station. But how come this one wasn't a coffin? The woman further stepped out and gasped when she saw the younger woman standing at the front desk.

"H-How are you…?" The mysterious woman suddenly gasped and narrowed her eyes as she pulled out what looked like a gun. "Don't tell me…"

As this woman was about to shoot her for absolutely no reason, or at least it seemed like she was about to shoot her, a male voice from the hallway cried out, "Arcee, wait!"

The woman called Arcee stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the voice. Shane also looked in that direction to see who else could be able to still walk around in this madness. Out from the hallway came a man who had to be in his forties or fifties with dark hair, a moustache, blue eyes, and a muscular build. She also examined Arcee; she had dark brown hair, two strands on the sides of her face dyed pink, blue eyes, and tanned skin. The man next to her stepped forward, causing Shane to step backwards.

"It's all right…we are not here to cause you harm." The man calmly stated. "It is best you stay inside until everything reverts back to normal."

Wait…did they know or at least have an idea about what was going on out there? Staring at them with bright blue eyes, she managed to breath out, "Who are you two? And…what's going on out there? Why did the town turn into…the scene of a bloodbath or something?"

The man held out his hand as a peace offering. "I am Optimus Prime." He paused and pointed towards the woman next to him. "This is Arcee. She's one of the police officers in Jasper."

"S-Sorry for almost attacking you…" Arcee apologized.

The younger woman suddenly blinked. "Wait…did you say you were Optimus Prime? I…actually came to look for you. Someone sent me a letter that said to find you…"

"That is odd…I don't even know who you are."

"Oh…I'm Shane Jetlagg. I lived here ten years ago, but until now I've been in Arizona." She suddenly closed her eyes and laughed. "That…madness out there…maybe that was why I was told to find you. You guys at least act like you know what's going on…"

Before anything else could be said, the lights suddenly flickered back on and what were once coffins turned back into humans. Shane also took notice that the sky and moon turned back to normal. She glanced down at her watch and found it to be 12:01. Weird…

"Arcee, for the last time, you're free to go home!" An officer called out. "Hey, Mr. Optimus!"

Optimus placed his hand on Shane's shoulder. "Come to our residence and rest for the night. I heard a crash outside before you came in; are you all right?"

"I'm okay…but my bike could use some work."

"We can call a repair shop in the morning…but you must be exhausted. I'll have some of the officers impound it just to make sure no one steals it." Arcee explained.

"Uh…thanks."

* * *

"This is our home. Please Ms. Jetlagg…make yourself comfortable."

Shane stepped in and examined the interior of the three-story house in one of the neighborhoods of Jasper. It was nice, but it must've taken a lot of money to be able to afford it…and from the way they sounded, these people weren't related. She calmly set her duffle bag next to the door and quietly took a seat on a nearby sofa.

"Optimus, is that you!?" A gruff voice called out. "You didn't encounter one of THEM, did-"

The sentence stopped suddenly and Shane got to take a look at the source, who just happened to come from the basement. It was a man older than Optimus with graying hair, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows, not to mention he was a little overweight. The older man stared at the young woman seated on the sofa before asking Optimus, "…Who would this be?"

"This is Shane Jetlagg…she formerly lived in Jasper." Optimus turned to Shane. "This is Ratchet…a doctor and an old friend of mine."

"…Hello…it's nice to meet you." Shane greeted as she shook Ratchet's hand.

"…Same here." Ratchet nonchalantly replied. "Is she planning on staying here?"

"For the night…until my bike gets repaired." The young woman quickly interjected. "I'm not trying to be a burden on you guys."

Optimus shook his head. "You are no burden, Ms. Jetlagg."

Shane stuck her hands into her pockets, her fingers brushing against the chain hooked to her belt loop, before clearing her throat and asking, "So…is it just you guys?"

"No…there are two others, but they're probably in their rooms." Optimus answered. "There are myself, Ratchet, Arcee, along with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Though we are not related by blood, we consider ourselves family. Does your family know you've come here?"

Shane suddenly looked away. "…Actually, I don't really have a family. I was working in a tattoo parlor in Phoenix before it closed down. Maybe while I'm here…I could find some work."

Ratchet snorted. "Jasper recently opened up a tattoo parlor; you can try your luck there."

Shane let out a small laugh before yawning and stretching out her arms. "Well, thanks for letting me stay. I'll just crash on the couch for tonight."

Optimus nodded and offered a small smile, watching as the young woman took off her boots and her leather jacket. "Very well. Good night, Ms. Jetlagg."

"Please…call me Shane." Shane muttered sleepily.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet found themselves working on large computer consoles housed in the basement into the early morning hours. There were a few readings on something here and there, and some lists of data on an adjacent screen. As the two older men worked, footsteps sounded from the stair which followed with Arcee and two younger men.

"You two are still working? Even after it's over for tonight?" Arcee asked in disbelief.

"…We always monitor…to make sure it doesn't happen twice in one night." Ratchet grumbled.

A heavyset African American man cracked his knuckles and glanced up the stairway. "I heard you guys found someone wanderin' around… How'd she come out unscathed? Actually…how come she wasn't in a coffin?"

"We can't answer that now, Bulkhead…but maybe…"

The person beside Bulkhead, a young man with tanned skin, dark hair, and a dyed-yellow mowhawk, stepped forward and shrugged his shoulders, possibly trying to understand what Optimus was about to say.

"Are you saying she might have…the potential?" Arcee asked.

"…I cannot say for sure…but I sense that she has a power in her that desires to be awakened."


	2. The First Full Moon

Author's Note: As Shane gets to know the Autohumans, she experiences yet another ominous night...but this time she encounters strange creatures and discovers a power she's kept inside of her for so long.

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Full Moon

Shane grunted as she sat down at a nearby table with the two guys she was recently introduced to: Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She didn't expect to have easily gotten a job at the new Zeke's Body Shop in Jasper, and didn't expect that her motorcycle would take longer to fix because the garage had to order a particular part. So now she found herself at the KO Burger eating out with the two other men in the household.

"So…how do ya like Jasper so far?" Bulkhead asked, mouth full of chewed-up burger.

The young woman looked up from her chicken sandwich and fries before shrugging. "Seems okay…hasn't really changed much from when I was a kid."

"What made you leave? Did the small town get too boring for ya?" The heavyset man attempted to joke.

Shane fiddled with the straw in her drink and bit her lip. She was currently wracking her brain for something, because for the past ten years she had been trying to figure that out. Why did she leave Jasper? She never remembered hating the town, but the last thing she remembered before leaving the town was riding her bike on a bridge in the middle of the night, against her adoptive family's wishes…and then it switched over to her waking up and finding out she was moving to Phoenix.

"…I don't know why I left. It must've been for a stupid reason or something…" She paused and noticed Bumblebee wolfing down his burger. "How come he hasn't said anything?"

Bulkhead suddenly gave her a funny look when Bumblebee cast his eyes down. "…He can't say anything… Bumblebee…almost had his entire throat ripped out a few years ago…"

Shane's face dropped and glanced at the young man with heartfelt eyes. "…I-I'm so sorry…I didn't know…"

The heavyset man sighed. "'Bee knows you didn't. He's…still a little sensitive about it, that's all."

Shane suddenly took a bite from her sandwich and decided to ask a hard question. "I gotta ask you something. Do you guys know about the craziness that happened a couple of nights ago?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee gulped in unison. The heavyset man laughed nervously before answering, "Uh…w-what do ya mean craziness?"

"Like the moon was huge, the sky was green, coffins and puddles of blood were everywhere…because Optimus and Arcee acted like they knew about it." She suddenly leaned in closer. "So let me in on what you guys know."

The two men looked at each other in a panic; this chick was persistent, and they never had anyone else around here besides them able to have witnessed IT one night. And from what Ratchet told them when he decided to monitor her while she was asleep…she was found to have retained her human form every night she had been at their residence. It would be nice if they could get new members…but they were still unsure about an outsider.

"Uh…we really don't know…" Bulkhead quickly lied. "You could probably ask Optimus or Arcee…"

Shane frowned; she knew he wasn't telling the truth. Well…they could keep their secret for now…but she would find a way to dig up their secrets…because she knew what happened that night wasn't a dream or hallucination. Everything felt so real…including that girl and that contract. She actually asked Arcee if she knew of a girl that had that description, but even she didn't know what she was talking about.

"…Fine…I'll ask them…since you're not man enough to tell the truth."

Bulkhead almost spit out his burger. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

The young woman suddenly smirked. "…Just a little city joke."

* * *

"How is she tonight, Ratchet?" Arcee asked when she came into the basement.

Ratchet grunted and observed a computer monitor that had what looked like security camera footage on it. It was none-other than Shane, who was in a vacant room upstairs fast asleep. The clock on the wall read one minute to midnight, and the only one not present was Bumblebee. Optimus and Bulkhead stood silent watching the surveillance footage along with Ratchet.

"We won't know for sure…not for another minute." Ratchet stated. "But judging from what we've seen…it's possible she has the potential."

"While we're on the subject…" Bulkhead jumped in. "Have you guys noticed the news reports lately? All those people who were normal are now…"

Optimus nodded. "Yes…there have been increasing cases of Apathy Syndrome…both in Jasper and surrounding areas in Nevada. And we are in agreement of knowing the true cause…"

"Bumblebee went out to make sure there wouldn't be too much activity tonight." Arcee muttered. "I hope he doesn't run into trouble."

Before they could say anything else, the clock suddenly struck midnight…but the computer monitors didn't shut off; they were specially designed to do so during this time. The surveillance footage stayed…and showed Shane sleeping undisturbed. This was how it was for the past few nights…

"Not only is she still in her human form…" Ratchet muttered. "But she's also free of the common symptoms of those that have the potential. Disorientation, memory loss…"

Arcee stared at the screen and slowly frowned. "Don't you think it's bad for us to spy on her like this? We're basically treating her like a guinea pig…"

"…I know how you feel Arcee…but at the same time, it is important that we defend the town and the rest of the world…which means we must recruit new members." Optimus explained.

Without warning, an alarm sounded on one of the monitors. Everyone's heads darted around for a second before turning their full attention to that particular monitor. The alarm stopped and the sound of Morse code could be heard as clear as day. Arcee immediately knew the one person who used Morse code as a way of communication.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong!? Did you encounter THEM!?" Ratchet cried out.

The Morse code resounded and translated to, "You're not gonna believe this! This thing is huge! I'm on my way!"

"Wait a minute!" Bulkhead shouted. "He's bringing it HERE!?"

"There's no time for panic!" Optimus interjected before turning to Arcee. "Arcee, go upstairs and wake Ms. Jetlagg, then the both of you escape through the back door!"

The woman nodded and ran up the stairs, the others except Ratchet following suit to defend the front door. Arcee could hear footsteps outside…along with a noise that didn't belong to a human. Optimus and the others got to the front door just in time to let a winded Bumblebee in. The young man wheezed before signaling that whatever he was running from was headed for the door.

Shane, meanwhile, was busy enjoying a good night's rest when loud pounding echoed against the door. The young woman groaned in irritation and rose out of bed to see who could be disturbing her. She glanced at the clock at the nightstand…but found it to be dead, along with the lamp when she tried to turn it on. Was it happening again?

"It's Arcee!" A voice called from outside the door. "I'm coming in!"

Confused, Shane put on her pants, jacket, and boots as the door swung open to reveal a frantic Arcee, sweating and panting.

"What's going on?" The younger woman asked in confusion. "Where's everybody else?"

Arcee suddenly grabbed her hand. "There's no time to explain! We have to get out of here NOW!" She paused and grabbed something from a storage closet, which resembled a fire axe. "Here, take this just in case!"

Shane grabbed the fire axe but didn't have any time to ask any more questions as Arcee pulled her out of her room and down the numerous stairs of the house. They flew past the men, but Shane caught a glimpse of them struggling with some oversized black shape. What were they defending the home against? Why were they acting like the house was on fire? What was going on with this town? She fought to catch her breath as she followed Arcee, who barreled through the back door, out the yard and towards a hill overlooking the bridge connecting the town to the highway leading to the city.

"Arcee?" A voice rang out. "Arcee, come in!"

Arcee pressed a button on what looked like a earpiece and panted out, "Is everything all right, Ratchet…?"

"The ones Optimus and the others are dealing with…they're not what followed Bumblebee here! Stay on guard; we've never seen anything like it!"

The woman cursed under her breath while Shane plopped down on her butt on the soil of the hill. She happened to glance up and see the moon overlooking them. It was as eerie as when she first arrived in Jasper…but it seemed much more terrifying full… It was while she was staring at the moon that she could hear a deep growl and gurgling noises. Both she and Arcee turned their attention to an approaching black shape, and as it came closer, they could get a better look at it.

The creature, or whatever it was, seemed more like a mass of arms, one of the hands holding a light-blue mask with a blank face and the Roman numeral I written on it. When the creature stopped in front of the two women, it suddenly pulled out from what seemed like out of nowhere multiple swords.

"What!?" Arcee shouted. "Did…did it track us here!?"

Shane couldn't help but stare at the thing for a silent moment after she bolted back to standing before snapping back into reality and asking, "Arcee, what the hell is that thing!?"

Arcee tried in vain to calm herself down in order to explain, "…That's what followed Bumblebee here…we call them Shadows." She suddenly pulled out the silver gun that Shane saw when she first encountered her at the police station. "…I can summon mine…no problem…"

The younger woman cocked her eyebrow that wasn't concealed by her hair. "Summon? S-Summon what?"

Arcee didn't reply. To Shane's shock, the older woman took the silver gun and pointed it right in the middle of her forehead. Wait, was Arcee about to commit suicide!? She just stood frozen and stared at Arcee about to do what looked like the unthinkable…but Arcee was hesitating, and that thing knew it. It stretched out one of its long arms and knocked her back, knocking the gun out of her grasp…causing it to land right next to Shane's feet.

And that's when the mysterious feeling came over her.

Her blue eyes went from the stunned Arcee to the gun next to her foot. Feeling her heart pounding in her head, she slowly bent down and picked the gun up. She stared blankly at it; it was engraved with the word "AUTOBOTS", but she could tell it wasn't a gun a police officer carried. In fact…was it really even a gun? Without hesitation, she slowly pointed it at the side of her head as the creature came closer. It seemed like something inside took over and she didn't realize at first what came out of her mouth.

"…Per…so…na…"

Shane pulled the trigger, but a bullet didn't go through her head; it felt more like pressure was applied to a part of her brain. But once her head jerked back into place, a figure appeared above her that clearly wasn't human. It was a large metallic humanoid with long black hair and a cloth covering its right eye, while its visible eye was bright blue. It also wore a scarf around its neck, gloves, and cloth coverings over its legs, along with what looked like a large harp hanging on its back.

"…I am Orpheus…" The being spoke. "Thy inner self…the mistress of strings…"

As Shane stared at the being calling itself Orpheus, a sharp pain suddenly reverberated through her skull. She clutched her head and started moaning, growing louder by the second. It also seemed to be affecting Orpheus, as it started flailing…and morphing into a different shape. When Shane let out an ear-piercing cry, Orpheus shrieked as it completed its ominous transformation.

The being now present was much more sinister. It had black hair along with a lock of red and wore a devilish-looking burnt orange mask. But what really made it frightening was the rest of its body. It had part of a rope shaped like a noose around its neck, its chest had a set of eyes that constantly shed tears, its torso was covered in nails pointed outwards, a leathery hip-cape and black wings, and long legs with razor blades for feet. The new being shrieked and lunged for the Shadow. It brought out long razor-sharp claws and started to mercilessly slash the Shadow to pieces, stomping on a wriggling arm with its razor-blade foot.

* * *

"…!?" Ratchet gasped when he saw the footage on the monitor of what was going on outside.

"…W-What was that?" Bulkhead gaped.

"…" Optimus could only stare at the footage and try to absorb what they just witnessed.

* * *

Shane groaned and kept holding her head as she managed to get a glimpse at the being before her. Right as she brought her eyes to it…the malevolent-looking being suddenly turned back into the one called Orpheus before disappearing. She panted and stared at Arcee's "gun", which was still in her grasp. Speaking of Arcee, she could hear the older woman groaning and getting up.

"…Are you all right, Arcee?" Shane asked.

Arcee nodded and got up before staring at Shane. "Shane…you can summon one, too? N-No wonder you were still walking around during the Dark Hour…"

"The Dark Hour? Is that what this is?"

Before Arcee could answer, what was left of the large Shadow suddenly started to wriggle and morph into another shape behind them. The older woman gasped as one of the newly formed blobs started to crawl towards her.

"N-No…g-get away from me!"

Shane caught the creature in time and let out a growl. Without even thinking about it, she pointed the gun back at her head and closed her eyes.

"…ORPHEUS!"

She once again pulled the trigger, causing Orpheus to reappear. Orpheus grabbed the harp behind her back and lifted it back before bringing it down on the smaller Shadow, completely destroying it. Once again, Orpheus disappeared, apparently back into whatever part of Shane it came from. After the being disappeared, Shane suddenly started to feel light-headed…and she couldn't stop herself from falling on the ground unconscious. Arcee gasped and ran towards the fallen young woman, shaking her to get her to wake up.

"Oh God…Shane! Can you hear me!? Wake up! Answer me!"

* * *

_"Master… Master Shane Jetlagg…"_

* * *

Shane opened her eyes…and she immediately knew that something wasn't right. But at the same time…she wasn't afraid. She found herself in a strange blue room, which seemed to be inside of a humongous antique elevator. There was a table in the middle…and seated at the table was a strange old man with large eyes and a long nose. Beside the old man was a much younger woman, who seemed to be of Spanish descent with dark brown hair in a long braid, bright green eyes, black lips, and blue and black clothing, along with a thick book. The old man kept his hands folded under his nose until his eyes caught Shane's.

"…Welcome to the Velvet Room." The old man greeted. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He motioned towards the woman next to him. "This is my assistant, Nocturne."

Nocturne closed her eyes and let out a heartfelt chuckle. "It's an honor to meet you."

Igor spoke again. "Do not be alarmed…this is a realm between dream and reality. It seems you have finally awakened to your power, an unusual power at best…and it seems Orpheus was the one to heed your call."

"…W-What is Orpheus…?"

"Orpheus is your Persona…and only one of many that are inside you."

"…Persona?"

"A Persona is a facet of your personality that you use in response to outer stimuli. Think of it as a mask that allows you to get through the daily hardships you experience…and the extent of your power will be determined by your Social Links…the bonds you form with those around you." Igor paused and placed his hands on his knees. "And I am here to assist you in using your power to its fullest. I only ask one thing in return…"

Shane gasped when the contract given to her by the mysterious girl a few nights ago suddenly materialized into one of Igor's hands. Did he have a connection to the girl? Before she could ask about it, Igor finished what he was about to say.

"I only ask that you abide by this contract… 'I chooseth this fate of my own free will'. In other words, you must take responsibility for the choices you make and the path you choose, whatever it may be."

Shane paused for a moment. She didn't really know what was going on…but she wasn't the type to try to avoid responsibility for whatever choices she made in her life. Staring down at the floor for a moment, she nodded and resumed eye-contact with Igor. "…I understand."

Igor nodded and produced a key from what seemed like out of thin air. "Hold on to this."

Shane gingerly took the key and stuck it in her pocket. She looked back up at Igor as he once again folded his hands underneath his nose.

"Now then…time marches on in your world. I will not keep you here any longer. 'Till we meet again…"


End file.
